mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Big McIntosh
(S5E13) (S6E17) |misc1 = Hooves |misc1text = Light yellowish gray |nicknames = Big Mac-a-doo, Orchard Blossom, Large Macintosh , Bi (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Granny Smith (paternal grandmother) Grand Pear (maternal grandfather) Bright Mac (father) Pear Butter (mother) Applejack (younger sister) Apple Bloom (younger sister) Sugar Belle (wife) 'Big Sugar' (future son) Babs Seed (cousin) Braeburn (cousin) Apple family |cutie mark = (usual) (sometimes) |voice = Peter New (English) Zbyšek Pantůček (Czech) Markus Bäckman (Finnish) Didier Colfs (French, seasons 1, 4, 6, and 7) Michel Hinderyckx (French, season 2) Jean-Paul Landresse (French, season 5) Tim Moeseritz (German) Miklós Kapácsy (Hungarian, season 1) Zoltán Renácz (Hungarian, season 3) Tomasz Galbenisz (Hungarian, except seasons 1 and 3) Mario Scarabelli (Italian, seasons 1-4) Lorenzo Scattorin (Italian, season 5) Diego Baldoin (Italian, season 6) Hiroshi Shirokuma (Japanese) Im Chae-heon (Korean) Erik Skøld (Norwegian) Grzegorz Kwiecień (Polish) Roberto Leite (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1) Tata Guarnieri (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2) Quimbe (European Portuguese) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian, seasons 1-5) Anton Savenkov (Russian, season 6 onwards) Milan Tubić (Serbian) Héctor Moreno (Latin American Spanish) Joakim Jennefors (Swedish) Yaroslav Chornenkyi (Ukrainian, seasons 1-4, except S3E8) Dmytro Zavadskyi (Ukrainian, S3E8 only) Mykhaylo Tyshyn (Ukrainian, season 5) Andriy Tverdak (Ukrainian, seasons 6-7) As male Applejack in S3E5: Ashleigh Ball (English) Samira Fernandes (Brazilian Portuguese) Moisés Iván Mora (Latin America Spanish) |singing voice = Nikolay Pyatunin (Russian, S7E8) |headercolor = #F64A59 |headerfontcolor = #F7B25F}} Big McIntosh is a male Earth pony, the older brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom, Sugar Belle's husband, and a member of the Apple family. He makes his debut in the first episode, during which he idly walks in Ponyville the moment Twilight Sparkle first arrives. Later, Applejack introduces him during the Apple family reunion, although he has no speaking roles until the fourth episode, Applebuck Season. He is soft-spoken and laconic, and often replies with a simple "eeyup" or "nnope." He is first called by the nickname Big Mac in The Cutie Pox. Later episodes refer to him with this nickname more often than with his real name, even in the credits.__TOC__ Development, design, name Big McIntosh's original name was Big Apple, but it was changed at the request of Hasbro's legal department. The new name alludes to the McIntosh variety of apple, which is mostly red with green streaks on its skin. The name was spelled "Big Macintosh" on early merchandise packaging, but in mid-2012 the spelling was changed to "Big McIntosh", the same spelling used in show production material,AssetsLicensor.zip. Archived. on both DeviantArt and Twitter by the show's developer, Lauren Faust, and four times out of five on Twitter by one of the show's writers, M. A. Larson. In the credits for Apple Family Reunion he is listed as "Big Macintosh". His name is also spelled "Big Macintosh" in a parody/promo from The Hub in February 2013 and . Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebooks My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony and My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony Volume II, the IDW comics' , , and , and the My Little Pony chapter books Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, and Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden all spell his name "Big McIntosh". Big McIntosh's design ("size and furry fetlocks") is inspired by G1 Big Brother Ponies —one of whom, Slugger, speaks similarly —and he shares his design and eye color with "Creme Brulee", his design with Emerald Ray and Magazine Unnamed Stallion - Yoke, his body type and mane style with S04E07 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, his body type and tail style with the watchpony, his body type and eye color with S07E10 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, "Caboose", "John Bull", S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #11, and S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, his body type and cutie mark with "Evening Star", and his body type with Hondo Flanks, Bow Hothoof, Full Steam, "Pokey Oaks", "Oregon Trail", S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, "Smokestack", S06E23 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and some royal guards such as Spearhead, Sam, Ralph, Charming Cavalier, and Gallant Gallop. As with most stallions his size in the show, his hooves are colored differently than his coat. His appearance is that of a draft horse: His tail is cropped, a common practice with work horses to prevent it becoming tangled in the harness or cart shafts, and he wears a work horse collar in almost all his appearances in the show, including the younger version of him in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, the only exceptions being when he is disguised as male Applejack in Magic Duel, when he is dressed for the Pony Tones in Filli Vanilli, when he takes it off in Leap of Faith, in Brotherhooves Social, in Scare Master, in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, in Dungeons & Discords, in Buckball Season, and in Hard to Say Anything. He and Applejack have similar large, light freckles on their cheeks. During some shots in Friendship is Magic, part 1, Winter Wrap Up, Sisterhooves Social, MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Spike at Your Service, Just for Sidekicks, and Magical Mystery Cure, his cutie mark is depicted with six-pointed white stars around the apple which are not present in most of the show's shots or in the toy line; an image from the development of the mobile game states that stars are not part of his cutie mark design. Faust noted in a comment on her DeviantArt page that an idea for a Big McIntosh-centered episode was pitched to Hasbro but was turned down. The episode revolved around Big McIntosh gently keeping the peace in the Apple homestead, with a running gag that his sisters and Granny Smith are very verbose while he only responds with facial expressions. Depiction in the series Personality Big McIntosh has a rather calm and easy-going demeanor in contrast with that of his sister, Applejack. He is a pony of few words and, like the rest of his family, he speaks with a Missouri Ozarks-like accent. He tends to answer questions or reaffirm things with a taciturn "eeeyup" or "nnope". He is hard to agitate, although he scolds the Cutie Mark Crusaders for publishing harmful gossip about Applejack and him in Ponyville Confidential, is quick to agree with Cheerilee's disciplining the scheming Crusaders in Hearts and Hooves Day, and becomes annoyed with Applejack's constant questions in Pinkie Apple Pie. He has a practical sort of wisdom; for example, he advises Applejack against single-handedly harvesting all the apples in Applebuck Season. Big Mac has a close bond with his sisters and cherishes his relationships with them. In The Last Roundup, he tears up when he learns that Applejack has decided not to return to Ponyville. In Brotherhooves Social, he goes to great lengths to win Apple Bloom a blue ribbon at the Sisterhooves Social, and it is stated that the two were considerably close when they were younger. In the same episode, he is shown to harbor feelings of inferiority and neglect whenever Apple Bloom praises Applejack for her heroics, and becomes envious when Apple Bloom begins spending more time with her for this reason. In Crusaders of the Lost Mark, he sheds tears of joy and pride after Apple Bloom earns her cutie mark. He is humorously involved in the "want it, need it" spell fiasco in Lesson Zero, becoming infatuated with and refusing to relinquish Twilight's enchanted raggedy Smarty Pants doll. Many other Ponyville citizens also fall prey to the spell and dog-pile Big Mac, but he throws them off in a cartoonish explosion. Once the spell is lifted from the doll, he still runs off with it. The episode Ponyville Confidential references his affection for the doll; one edition of the newspaper titled "Big McIntosh: What's he hiding?" features a photo of him playing with the doll by himself. Though he typically speaks few words as mentioned above, Big Mac demonstrates an articulate vocabulary while in disguise in Brotherhooves Social, speaking far more eloquently than normal. He is also portrayed as very talkative and snarky as a teenage colt in Where the Apple Lies, though not a very good listener. By the end of the episode, he learns to "talk less and listen more". Skills Farming Big McIntosh is an exceptional farm worker due to his strength and physical stamina. He and Applejack perform all the heavy-duty work on the farm because Granny Smith and Apple Bloom are too old and young, respectively. Farm work entails bucking apple trees, moving hay bales, plowing through soil, pulling loaded wagons, and making their famous apple cider. Repair Big McIntosh is asked by Apple Bloom in Hearts and Hooves Day to come and fix a gazebo, in an attempt to arrange a romantic picnic between him and Cheerilee; he arrives carrying a toolbox, but doesn't get a chance to work on the gazebo since there's nothing wrong with it. Big Mac assists Pinkie Pie in fixing the bridge in It's About Time as they work together to tighten the nuts along the bridge supports. He also reinstalls the side panel of the dessert car on the train to Canterlot in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, as the side panel needed to be removed in order to get the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness cake on board the train. In Hard to Say Anything, Big Mac makes a larger display case for Sugar Belle. Strength Big McIntosh displays unusual physical strength in Hearts and Hooves Day when he drags two oxen and a cart of anvils and then a house, all without much signs of exertion, with the intent of seeing his magic-poison-induced sweetheart, Cheerilee. His stamina is also pushed to its limit when he spends an entire hour running non-stop on a treadmill to power the Apple Family's cider press in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Big McIntosh apparently applebucks with only one hoof in Hearts and Hooves Day, however, he does not manage to remove every apple from the tree; whereas Applejack makes every apple fall off in a single, two-hooved buck. Singing Big Mac has a deep bass singing voice, which is first heard when singing Apples to the Core. He is also the bass singer for the Pony Tones. History and appearances Season one Big McIntosh first appears walking through town as Twilight lands in Ponyville in episode one. Later, he briefly appears at the Apple family reunion, holding a small, green apple cupcake. Although he is mentioned by name and referred to in following episodes, he does not speak until Applebuck Season. .]] Prior to the events of Applebuck Season, he was hurt and so unable to harvest apples with Applejack. In Winter Wrap Up, Big McIntosh and other Earth ponies clear the snow in the fields around Ponyville. He also tells Applejack that Caramel lost the grass seeds. In Fall Weather Friends, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, and Apple Bloom cheer on Applejack during the Iron Pony competition. Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles depicts Big McIntosh as a shorter and thinner younger pony, anxiously watching her leave the farm to find her destiny. He is seen again when Applejack returns to the farm. Season two His first Season two appearance is in The Return of Harmony, part 2. After Discord takes over Ponyville, Big McIntosh behaves like a dog, burrowing in the soil and panting. In the remastered opening sequence, which first appears in Lesson Zero, Big McIntosh replaces "Creme Brulee" pulling a cart. Big McIntosh is featured in the episode itself when Twilight Sparkle slams into him after attempting to break up a fight she started between the Cutie Mark Crusaders. He retrieves Smarty Pants from the fillies, but falls in love with it himself and runs away with it. The spell attracts dozens of ponies and they fight over the doll until Princess Celestia intervenes and removes the spell. Once the commotion has died down, Big McIntosh checks if the coast is clear and runs off with it again, neighing with joy. At the beginning of Luna Eclipsed, he is pulling several ponies in a cart. He is dressed up in his Nightmare Night costume; namely, a black top hat and cape with a white skull-shaped apple on it. In Sisterhooves Social, he assists Granny Smith as the race announcer by whispering the correct words in her ear when she makes a mistake. In The Cutie Pox, he is inside Sweet Apple Acres during the discussion of Apple Bloom's cutie marks. He cures Granny Smith's sudden Charley horse with a gentle knock to her hip. However, he does not comment on his sister's new cutie marks, simply smiling and echoing Applejack's joyful exclamations with an "eeyup" or "nnnope". In Family Appreciation Day, he prepares for the zap apple harvest with Applejack. He speaks a partial sentence at the beginning of the episode when he, Applejack, and Apple Bloom cheer in unison that the zap apples are coming. He works alongside his family with the cider production in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. During the cider sales, he carries the heavy barrels to the stand and hooks them up to the tap so Apple Bloom can dispense the cider. He does not care for Flim and Flam's unfair business proposition, stamping his hoof on the ground and saying "No deal!" At the cider-making competition, he runs on a treadmill to press the apples into cider, later with help from Rainbow Dash. Big McIntosh plays an important role in Hearts and Hooves Day. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo try to concoct a love potion to get Big McIntosh fall in love with their teacher, Cheerilee. However, they accidentally make love poison, which has overly powerful effects. The poison eventually wears off and Big McIntosh and Cheerilee play out an attraction towards one another to fool the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In this episode, he has a very extensive speaking role, though most of what he says are nonsensical terms of affection. He briefly appears during the Smile Song in A Friend in Deed, giving Pinkie Pie and two fillies a ride in his hay cart. In It's About Time, Big McIntosh helps Pinkie "disaster-proof" a bridge, suspending her by a rope held in his mouth. When Twilight walks by to inspect their work, he says "eeyup", accidentally letting go of the rope. He briefly appears in one of the Foal Free Press prints in Ponyville Confidential, concealing the Smarty Pants doll that he collected in Lesson Zero, before appearing with Applejack later in the episode. The two engage in some character reversal in the latter: Applejack speaks with Big McIntosh's general "eeyup"s and "nope"s, while Big Mac scolds Apple Bloom and her friends for the trouble they caused. He appears in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, carrying the Cakes' contest cake to the train station. However, the cake is so heavy that even he needs the help of the Mane Six. Season three In Too Many Pinkie Pies, he appears with Applejack, Apple Fritter, and Meadow Song, raising a wall section with rope support gear for the new barn until the Pinkie Pie duplicates arrive and destroy the site. Shortly afterward, he also briefly appears with Jonagold. In Magic Duel, he appears, disguised as a gender-switched Applejack, as part of Twilight's plan to remove the Alicorn Amulet from Trixie. In this appearance, he is voiced by Ashleigh Ball and named "Male Applejack" in the credits. In Apple Family Reunion, he appears alongside the rest of his family. During the reunion, he sneaks an apple fritter, whistling nonchalantly when Applejack glares at him. He makes a brief cameo in Keep Calm and Flutter On, flailing around the flooded Sweet Apple Acres in an apple basket, and an even briefer appearance in Just for Sidekicks, walking out of shot with Cheerilee, a reference to Hearts and Hooves Day. He makes another brief appearance in Magical Mystery Cure, pulling Applejack in a cart while she plants some seeds. Season four .]] Big Mac appears briefly on Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 along with his family, attempting to remove the spiked vines from the Everfree Forest, only to be teased by the vines by popping out and back into the soil as he tries to grab them with his teeth. In Pinkie Apple Pie, Big McIntosh travels with his family and Pinkie Pie to see Goldie Delicious in the hopes of confirming whether or not Pinkie Pie is a relative of the Apple family. As a result of his not packing light for the trip, their wagon breaks down while on the road, to the frustration of his sisters. In Simple Ways, Big Mac makes a brief appearance when Rarity is chosen as pony of ceremonies for the Ponyville Days Festival and another appearance later inside the Apple Family barn. In Filli Vanilli, Big McIntosh is shown to be a part of The Pony Tones, but loses his voice due to an annual turkey calling competition at Sweet Apple Acres, which reveals he was champion of for six years in a row before he lost the title to Pinkie Pie. He lets Fluttershy sing in his place in a manly voice with him lip-syncing to her. .]] In Somepony to Watch Over Me, Big Mac discusses with Applejack and Granny Smith to see if Apple Bloom is ready to stay home by herself. He also carries a cart full of apple pies along with Applejack to deliver them to a "far-off" town. In Leap of Faith, Big McIntosh doubts the efficacy of the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic, sharing his worries about it with his sister Applejack. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Rainbow Dash sees Big McIntosh doing business with Filthy Rich, who buys a cart of apples from him. Later, Big McIntosh and the rest of Ponyville help Twilight teach Rainbow Dash the history of the Wonderbolts. Big Mac makes a cameo in the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 along with various other ponies to check out the newly formed Castle of Friendship. Season five Big Mac is mentioned by Spike in The Cutie Map - Part 1. He and Spike have plans for fantasy hoofball. In Bloom & Gloom, Big Mac is plowing the field as Apple Bloom cries out that she has her cutie mark during Apple Bloom's first nightmare, which startles him slightly. During Apple Bloom's third nightmare, Big Mac explained to Apple Bloom in full-sentences the consequences of not having an apple for a cutie mark, which ends up with Apple Bloom being disowned by the family. Big Mac also appears during breakfast back in real life, having pancakes with the family. Big Mac appears in Slice of Life witnessing his sister and her friends having a discussion right before a bugbear attacks the town. He also appears on a town hall balcony by the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Zecora during Cranky Doodle Donkey's and Matilda's wedding. In Party Pooped, he appears next to Apple Bloom watching Applejack and Pinkie Pie's interaction with Prince Rutherford outside the barn at Sweet Apple Acres. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Big McIntosh appears in Ponyville's collective dream, initially taking the form of a unicorn and later an Alicorn to battle the Tantabus. In Brotherhooves Social, Big Mac offers to participate with Apple Bloom in the Sisterhooves Social as Applejack is called away during the event. He does this by dressing in drag and passing himself off as Apple Bloom's female cousin, Orchard Blossom. He appears with Applejack and Granny Smith in Crusaders of the Lost Mark holding back tears of joy over Apple Bloom getting her cutie mark. In Hearthbreakers, Big Mac and his family spend Hearth's Warming Eve with the Pie family. Big Mac notably makes friends with Pinkie Pie's younger sister Marble Pie, whose shyness results in most of her communication being in the form of "Mm-hmm." In Scare Master, Big Mac and his family build a maze at Sweet Apple Acres for Nightmare Night. He is dressed as a mummy during the event in an attempt to scare the guests. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Big Mac and the rest of the family supply rations for the war against King Sombra's army. He is also seen in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Friends are Always There for You. Season six In On Your Marks, Big Mac pulls a wagon full of apples. The Cutie Mark Crusaders ask him if he needs help understanding his cutie mark, but he keeps insisting that he doesn't need help. .]] In No Second Prances, Starlight Glimmer uses her magic to make him uncontrollably talkative, but she huffily agrees to change him back. He also appears during Twilight's Hearth's Warming party at her castle in A Hearth's Warming Tail. In Applejack's "Day" Off, Applejack mentions that Big Mac is busy taking the apple harvest to market with Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. In 28 Pranks Later, Rainbow Dash pranks Big Mac by dropping a large boulder in his apple cart, causing it to drag him downhill. Big Mac also buys Filly Guide cookies from the Cutie Mark Crusaders and pretends to be a zom-pony as part of a revenge prank against Rainbow Dash. In Dungeons & Discords, Big McIntosh has a guys' night with Spike and Discord and plays the role-playing game Ogres & Oubliettes with them. In the game, Big Mac's character is a level 27 Black Knight Unicorn named Sir McBiggun. In Buckball Season, he assists with Applejack and Rainbow Dash's buckball team tryouts. A flashback in Where the Apple Lies depicts Big Mac as being much more talkative in the past. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Fame and Misfortune, and A Health of Information, Big Mac appears in the group photo from the show's opening on Twilight's mirror. In Fluttershy Leans In, Big Mac is among Fluttershy's friends who help her build her animal sanctuary. In Hard to Say Anything, Big Mac is revealed to have a crush on Sugar Belle, having been making multiple apple deliveries to her bakery in Our Town over a short period of time. At the Cutie Mark Crusaders' encouragement, Big Mac tries to tell Sugar Belle that he likes her, but his efforts are impeded by another stallion who also likes Sugar Belle named Feather Bangs. After several failed attempts and an escalating competition with Feather, Big Mac eventually wins Sugar Belle's affections with a generous gesture, and the two begin a romantic relationship. In The Perfect Pear, Big Mac and his sisters learn how their father Bright Mac and their mother Pear Butter came together despite the feud between the Apple and Pear families, and meet their grandfather Grand Pear for the first time. In Fame and Misfortune, as a result of the Apple family becoming popular, Big Mac has to carry numerous ponies' luggage to Sweet Apple Acres. In It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, Big Mac walks from Sweet Apple Acres with Sugar Belle. Season eight Big Mac's friendship mirror photo appears again in School Daze - Part 2. He also appears in Fake It 'Til You Make It, as one of the potential ponies Rarity asks to run her Manehattan shop. In Grannies Gone Wild, he briefly appears to chaperone Granny Smith and her friends' trip to Las Pegasus before Rainbow Dash takes his place. In The Break Up Break Down, Big Mac plans a Hearts and Hooves Day surprise for Sugar Belle, but after overhearing a conversation between her and Mrs. Cake, he believes she is planning to break up with him. After feeling sorry for himself and trying to break up with Sugar Belle first, Big Mac eventually realizes he misheard Sugar Belle's words and learns she is taking a part-time apprenticeship under Mrs. Cake so they can spend more time together. Happily that they are still together, Big Mac invites Sugar Belle to spend the rest of the day with him. In Marks for Effort, Cozy Glow does Big Mac's chores for him so he can spend time with Sugar Belle as part of her School of Friendship homework assignment. In Friendship University, Twilight mentions Big Mac and his family collectively when she points out to Star Swirl the Bearded that Flim and Flam tried to own Sweet Apple Acres. In Yakity-Sax, Big Mac is about to collect apples alongside his family, only to get covered in applesauce when Pinkie Pie's yovidaphone causes all of the apples to explode. In The Washouts, Big Mac briefly appears walking out of the stadium with Sugar Belle after the Washouts' first show. In Father Knows Beast, Big Mac brings a basket of apples for Applejack and Sludge to make into cider on the treadmill. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the holiday special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Big Mac appears celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve with his and Pinkie's families. During One More Day, he kisses Sugar Belle underneath some mistletoe. During The True Gift of Gifting, he and Sugar Belle watch the night sky from inside the barn at Sweet Apple Acres. ''Rainbow Roadtrip'' In Rainbow Roadtrip, Big Mac appears in the beginning shot of Ponyville while pulling a cart, only to get slowed down as Derpy flies by, and he looks at Pinkie after she yells "Road trip!" Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Big Mac gets brainwashed by King Sombra, and is forced to break down the entrance to Canterlot Castle. After the Mane Six defeat Sombra, Big Mac gets released from Sombra's mind control. In Sparkle's Seven, Big Mac appears with the rest of the Apple family in Applejack's fantasy flashback during her days as Apple Chord. In She's All Yak, he appears in the reused image of The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Fit Right In. He also appears at Sweet Apple Acres, rolling a barrel as Yona and Rarity arrive, and again on the apple cider treadmill. In Going to Seed, Big Mac plans out the family's harvesting schedule for the "Great Confluence", leading to him staying up all night and growing sleep-deprived. Despite this, he helps his family as best he can, though he regularly gets caught in the traps Apple Bloom laid for the Great Seedling. The sleepwalking Big Mac is later mistaken for the Great Seedling by Apple Bloom and Applejack, and is once again caught in a trap. In The Last Crusade, Big Mac appears alongside Sugar Belle during CMC Appreciation Day. His cutie mark also appears in Auntie Lofty's quilt. In 2, 4, 6, Greaaat, Big Mac helps Applejack give some stacks of hay to Rainbow Dash to help her with the School of Friendship's buckball cheerleading squad. Big Mac appears in A Horse Shoe-In as a candidate for the position of vice principal at the School of Friendship. He passes the first test, teaching a class, but he fails the second test, being unable to hold a conversation with Silverstream's father Sky Beak during a parent-teacher conference. After a talk with Starlight Glimmer, he gracefully bows out of the running. In Growing Up is Hard to Do, Big Mac isn't feeling well which makes Applejack decline going with the Cutie Mark Crusaders to the Appleloosa County Fair. In The Big Mac Question, Big Mac organizes an elaborate surprise to propose marriage to Sugar Belle, but Spike, Discord, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Mrs. Cake's efforts to help get in the way. Eventually, Big Mac and Sugar Belle both propose to each other, and they get married at the end of the episode. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, Big Mac, alongside his family and Sugar Belle, gathers with the rest of the Earth ponies in Ponyville to confront Mayor Mare about the apparent battle between Earth ponies, unicorns and Pegasi. After the Young Six assure everyone around Equestria that their friendships matter, Big Mac joins the final battle against Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow. In The Last Problem, he appears in flashbacks trying to help Applejack transport the goods to Canterlot for Twilight's coronation. However, he accidentally gives the wrong kinds of apple products to each catering service, much to his embarrassment when he attends the coronation with his family and Sugar Belle. At the end of the episode, set in the future, he is revealed to have had a son with Sugar Belle. Big Mac also appears alongside Sugar Belle in Applejack's group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Depiction in Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Big Mac appears in this special standing next to two barrels full of apples. He gets suspicious when Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, and human Rainbow Dash sneak around, but doesn't notice them. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Big Mac appears in the banquet scene during We Got This Together. Other depictions Big McIntosh appears without nostrils in a promotional image shown on the MiniMini+ website, the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Facebook page, and the interior of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One DVD set packaging. Big McIntosh appears in the European magazine comic Trixie never gives up! with a speaking role during the story about young Trixie. IDW comics Big Mac appears in as one of the Ponyville residents who battles the Nightmare Forces under Princess Luna's leadership. The - story arc Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair features Big McIntosh as the central focus of the story, where he attempts to find nails to fix a gazebo in the midst of the Summer Wrap-Up Hoedown and Festival. During this adventure, he has several encounters with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whose fireworks end up causing him a number of problems. He is also convinced to watch Mr. and Mrs. Cake's twins, is ridiculed by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and becomes the object of two mares' affections: Wonderbolts member Fleetfoot and tea store owner Tealove. He is counseled in his frustrations by Zecora and becomes an (initially reluctant) teammate of Princess Luna's, who participates in several games with Big Mac and later kisses him on the cheek while the pair are riding the Ferris wheel. A counterpart of Big McIntosh's from a mirror universe is shown on a wanted poster labeled "THE BARON" in and also briefly appears in person on page 2 of . This McIntosh is an aristocratic pony seen in the company of a similarly dignified Granny Smith. He last seen witnessing the worlds collide with an alternate counterpart of Applejack in . In , Big Mac is one of the many Ponyville residents hypnotized by Cassie the Kelpie. In Night of the Living Apples, he and his family are enslaved by evil living apples. In Siege of the Crystal Empire, he takes part in the battle against the umbrum. In , he appears among the Ponyville ponies under Accord's control. In , he helps the Mane Six in their quest for the fallen Andalusian stars. In , he and Pinkie reach Klugetown, and Big Mac is accosted by the locals. Capper saves him, and tells them that the star they're looking for is on the trophy for an annual contest. Big Mac and Pinkie win, only for Capper to reveal he stole the trophy, just in case they lost. Upon returning to Canterlot, the trio are attacked and defeated by the Cosmos-possessed princess. Big Mac is then made to wear one of the stars, allowing Cosmos to possess him too. In , Big Mac appears in Applejack's flashback. He saves the younger Applejack (who had developed a fear of water) to join the family in the lake. Applejack refuses, but attempts to walk on the lakebed. When she slips, Big Mac saves her, but she yells at him for "making" her go in, driving him off. Big Mac is later caught in the lake during a storm, with Applejack facing her fear to save him. Big Mac is the focus of , with Twilight encountering various aspects of his personality when she magically enters his mind. He also appears in the My Little Pony Holiday Special 2017 comic. In , he appears on the Ponyville bowling team. Big Mac also appears on a number of covers, including where he and Marble Pie are featured on the Jetpack Comics variant. Chapter books In Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo, Big McIntosh is stated to be allergic to giant funflowers. He also dresses as Princess Cadance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders' "Alicorn tea party". In Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama, he is cast as the male lead alongside Cheerilee in the Ponyville Players production of The Singing Stallion. In Starlight Glimmer and the Secret Suite, Big Mac takes part in Ponyville Game Night. Animated shorts Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Big McIntosh appears in All About Alicorns, Nightmare Night, Hearth's Warming Eve, and The Magic of Friendship. Rarity's Peek Behind the Boutique Big McIntosh appears in episode 3, "Customer Critiques". Fundamentals of Magic Big McIntosh appears in episode 3, "Spells". HubNetwork.com description Applejack's easygoing big brother is a strong Clydesdale who helps run the Apple family farm, Sweet Apple Acres. Even though he may not be a talker, Big Mac is a hard-working Earth pony who's always there to lend a helping hoof. My Little Pony mobile game description Big Macintosh: Eeyup! It’s Applejack’s big brother, a farmer pony of many apples and few words. Future Big Mac: It isn't ours to speculate on Big Mac's future, but HOLY FOALEDO is he gonna look good in a vest. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''BIG MCINTOSH, also known as Big Mac, is the protective older brother of both Applejack and Apple Bloom. The soft-spoken colt generally doesn't have much to say, but he's always keeping an eye on his family.'' Volume II guidebook ''BIG MCINTOSH, aka BIG MAC, is a pony of few words. He prefers working hard to chattering on and on. When he's not plowing fields, you might find him playing Oubliettes and Ogres.'' Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Beginning with the episode Lesson Zero, he is added to the remastered intro as a replacement for "Creme Brulee", and beginning with the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, he is also added near the end group shot. Beginning with the episode The Maud Couple, Big Mac appears by the lake between the Castle of Friendship and the School of Friendship along with Sugar Belle. Merchandise A Big McIntosh mini-figure toy has been released individually with a collector card in the third wave of mystery packs and bundled with Granny Smith and Applejack mini-figures in the Miniature Collection's Apple Family Set. The general European and Italian-specific mystery packs spell his name as "BIG MACINTOSH", and the general European mystery packs, released in January 2012, state that he "is very gentle" (the French translation mistakes him for a female, though), while the American mystery packs, released in July 2012, spell his name as "BIG MCINTOSH" with a trademark symbol and state that he "is very gentle and wise". The Miniature Collection sets released in July 2012 spell his name as "Big McIntosh" with a trademark symbol. A second mini-figure toy and collector card pair of him is included in the eighth wave of mystery packs, which spell his name as "BIG MCINTOSH" in both the American and general European versions, again with a trademark symbol in the American version. A mini-figure toy and collector card pair of him is also included in the ninth wave of mystery packs, which again spell his name as "BIG MCINTOSH" in both the American and general European versions, still with a trademark symbol in the American version. A UK box for this wave misidentifies him as Rainbow Dash. A mini-figure toy of Big McIntosh is also packaged in one of four Story Packs with accessories as part of the Friendship is Magic Collection; an early image has used fanart by Katie Senser. Quotes Gallery See also *Big McIntosh (EG) *Ponies with a similar name: Bright McIntosh. * * * References de:Big Macintosh es:Big Macintosh fr:Big McIntosh gl:Big McIntosh it:Big McIntosh ja:ビッグマッキントッシュ ko:빅 매킨토시 no:Big Macintosh pl:Big Macintosh pt:Big McIntosh sv:Big Macintosh ru:Большой Маки Category:Apple family Category:Featured articles Category:Farmers Category:Musicians Category:Pear family Category:Supporting characters Category:Teachers Category:Authors Category:Parents